Bradam
Bradam (Br/ee and Adam) is the pairing of Adam Davenport and Bree Davenport. Bree and Adam are both bionic teenagers. This pairing is shipped romantically and as a friendship by very many fans. They do have a lot of moments together, and out of all the siblings they bicker the least. In almost all of the episodes, they are seen to tease each other and care about each other. Despite the fact that they tease each other sometimes, they are always there for each other. In many episodes, they are next to each other when the group hug. There are also other pairings that are similar to Bradam, for example: Alex/Justin (Wizards Of Waverly Place), Lindy/Logan (I Didn't Do It) and Derek/Casey (Life With Derek). Despite the fact that they tease and bicker with each other, they're always there for each other when they need help (Air Leo), (Back From the Future), (Mission: Space), and (Rats on a Train) In Bionic Showdown, Bree yelled, "Adam!" when Marcus hurt Adam. In Twas The Mission Before Christmas, Adam protected Bree when the aftershocks came. In Sink or Swim, Bree was really sad and worried when she thought Adam died. In Mission: Mission Creek High, they went alone on the mission. They usually stand beside each other and smile at each other in the background before and after a mission. They care immensely about each other, and always work together to get a job done. They work on many tasks, and show great concern for one another. For the real life paring of Kelli Berglund and Spencer Boldman, see ''Spelli''. Other Names *'Adee' (Ad/am) and (Br/'ee') * Adree (Ad/am and (B/'ree') * Adaree (Ada/m and B/'ree') * Aree (A'/dam and B/'ree) * Badam (B'''/ree and '''Adam) *'Bredam' (Bre/e and A/'dam') *'Breem' (Bree and Ada/'m') *'Bram' (Br/ee and Ad/'am') Relationship Bree and Adam tease each other sometimes, but they usually don't get too aggressive. They tend to insult each other, but will never deeply hurt each others feelings. Adam and Bree have soft spots for each other because they both are doubted by others. They often end up competing against each other, like the time they both tried out for the cheer-leading squad. Bree tends to feel alone because she's the only girl at home (other than Tasha). She tries to be with guys sometimes because Bree feels really left out. Adam and Bree usually make up after they had a fight (like in Air Leo). In Trent Gets Schooled, when Adam burned off Bree's hair the day before picture day, she got really mad at him. When Adam and Bree forgive each other, they realize that they're better together. They are usually treated equally, as they are both hated by Principal Perry and Trent. They are often seen next to each other, looking and gazing at one another. Adam and Bree often team up together, like in Perry 2.0 (to find out if Alaster, the new exchange student, was a bionic spy). They work together for many tasks, such as their dangerous missions. They both care about each other deeply, as seen in Taken, Sink or Swim, Smart and Smarter and many other episodes. Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn *Bree stole Adam's ePod in the beginning. *Bree super speeded to Adam and knocked him over into the yellow cylinders. *Adam accidently wore Bree's underwear when he stepped out of his capsule. *Adam and Bree both intimated robot Chase. *Adam and Bree both wanted to go to school together but Chase disagreed. * Bree threw her water bottle at Adam. * They both hugged Tasha when they left to go to the facility. Commando App *Bree and Adam both got scared when Spike came out. *Bree and Adam were cheerleaders together. *Adam and Bree both prefer Spike over Chase. Leo's Jam * Adam made an excuse for Bree. Rats on a Train * Bree was the first one to help Adam. * Bree said that she believed that Adam could stop the train. * Bree and Adam didn't think that Chase is a fearless leader. Smart and Smarter * Bree was on Adam's side of the fight. * Bree didn’t want to explain the grading system to Adam. * Adam showed Bree his locker and Bree pretended to like it. Bionic Birthday Fail * They greeted the special people for Leo's party. Death Spiral Smackdown * Bree asked Adam if he was okay. * Bree ran over to Adam when Leo threw him on the floor. Can I Borrow the Helicopter? * Bree pushed Adam away, and Bree wanted Adam to go away. * Adam was annoying her, on purpose, Bree said that Adam is really annoying. * Adam tried to disrupt her phone call with Caitlin. * Adam tried to mess up Bree's phone conversation about misguided boyfriend advice. * Adam teased Bree about Caitlin's boyfriend. * Adam used Bree's lip balm in the beginning of the episode. Chip Switch *Adam wanted Bree's chip. * Adam and Bree locked arms. Drone Alone * Bree told Adam to hold her hoops. * Bree threw food at Adam, but he ducked. Chore Wars * Bree and Adam both wanted Chase's suitcase. * Adam and Bree locked Chase in his capsule. * Bree sold Adam's Bacon Backpack. * Adam was chasing Bree around the house for the box. * Adam ran toward Bree. Dude, Where's My Lab? * Bree slapped Adam. Air Leo *Adam and Bree both wanted to be cheerleaders. *Adam picked up Bree. *Adam put his arms around Bree, reaching for the pom poms. *Adam and Bree did a cheer bomb for Stephanie. *Bree was upset when Adam took her spot on the cheer team. * They worked together. * Bree tricked Adam when they were about to tryout. *Bree was mad when Adam said he was a better cheerleader than her. *Both of them were teasing Chase at the end of the episode. *Adam found out the cheerleaders were making fun of Bree, so he quit the team. * Adam thought Bree blew up. * Bree didn't want Adam trying out for the cheer team. * Adam wanted to compete against Bree. * Adam felt guilty when he saw Bree alone at the game. * Adam asked Stefanie if Bree could be on the team. * When the squad made fun of Bree, he told them to stop. * Adam said Bree had a great idea. * They annoyed Chase with their cheers. * They hugged when Leo was getting better in the basketball game. Mission: Space *She was disgusted when Adam ate the gum. *Bree responded to Adam when he asked what he could do with his mind. *Bree went to save Adam. *Bree said she was Adam's only hope. *Adam was relieved and happy when Bree came to save him. *Bree grabbed for Adam's hand. *They worked together. Season 2 Speed Trapped * They worked together. Missin' the Mission *They both participated in Principal Perry's leave detention early games. Quarantined *Adam seemed really concerned when Bree was quarantined. Robot Fight Club * Adam did not want to hang out with Caitlin, but did when Bree insisted on it. *Bree played giant tire bowling with Adam. *They did a handshake. *Adam only hung out with Caitlin to protect Bree's secret. *Adam laughed when Bree flipped Chase. Bro Down *Bree yelled when Adam dislocated his arm. *Adam said Bree was the strongest of them all after he hurt his arm. *Bree looked really concerned when Adam was dangling from the ceiling. * Adam said Bree should trust him. * Bree was worried about Adam. Parallel Universe *Adam protected Bree when Davenport turned on the proton fuser. Spike's Got Talent *Adam helped Bree fix the sculpture. *Bree thought Adam had a good idea to use popcorn to fix the sculpture. Leo vs. Evil * Bree called Adam "meatballs." * Bree told Adam to back off so she can fix it. Hole In One * Bree asked Adam if he saw the Daven Lisa. * Adam told Bree to quit bragging. * Second Bradam hug. Bionic Showdown *When Marcus defeated Adam, Bree ran to his side and helped him up. *They protected each other. *Bree made fun of Adam, which made him mad. *Adam took Bree's hair brush. Avalanche! * They both went to save Chase. * Adam and Bree were both given credit for the mission. * Bree made Adam put the pelican back when they were on the island. Adam Up * Bree was able to figure out which was the real Adam and zapped Adam's clone. * They did a handshake. Perry 2.0 *Bree helped Adam in his suspicion that he was a bionic spy. *They were hanging out together a lot in this episode. *Adam and Bree introduced themselves to Alaster. *Both of them showed Alaster around the school. *Bree believed that Alaster was a bionic spy at one point because of Adam. No Going Back * Bree hit Adam. * Bree hit Adam again on the arm when recording the hologram. * Adam wanted to open the door, while Bree did not. Season 3 Sink or Swim * Adam shared his food with Bree. * When Adam jumped into the ocean, Bree freaked out. * Bree believed that he could stop the submarine. The Jet-Wing *Bree high fived Adam. *Adam caught Bree when she fell on him. Mission: Mission Creek High *Adam and Bree worked together to make a plan and stop the rocket. *Bree grabbed Adam's arm when he thought that he should throw another car at the rocket. *Adam protected Bree when Principal Perry almost hit them. Zip It * Adam took a picture of Bree when she got her hand got stuck to her locker at school. Which Father Knows Best? * After he said they should replace Bree, Adam started crying, and then said he missed Bree. * Adam set Bree on the floor and helped her up on the stool. * At the end of the episode, Adam and Bree pranked Chase. * Adam and Bree then shared a snack together. * At the beginning of the episode, Adam carried Bree back to others. Principal from Another Planet *Adam shields Bree from Principal Perry, hugging her. Taken *When Krane hurt Bree, Adam yelled "Bree!" *After Krane hurt her, Adam charged at him. You Posted What?!? * Adam saved Bree. Brother Battle * Adam was amazed that Bree was invisible. * Adam tried to catch Bree. * Bree teased Adam as she was invisible. Face Off *Adam played a prank on Bree. *Bree and Adam high fived. Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Bree blamed losing the games shows on Adam. * Adam protected Bree during the mission fail. * Adam jumped on Bree. * Adam and Bree grabbed hands and Adam swung Bree around. Bionic Houseparty * Bree didn't like that the soldiers ruined her prom dress and blamed it on Adam. Adam Steps Up * Bree was mad at Adam for wanting to throw a party. * Bree wanted Adam to be more mature. Season 4 Bionic Rebellion *Bree giggled at the heart Adam made with his hands. *When Bree hit the door, Adam came running toward her. *Adam helped Bree get up. Left Behind *Adam and Bree pretended to cry together. *They hugged. Under Siege *Bree watched Adam do the “Suitcase Slide”. *Adam saved Bree from the fire. *Adam protected Bree. Simulation Manipulation *Adam would tell Bree that Chase failed. Spider Island *Adam replied to Bree with an apology. *Bree asked if Adam was okay. *Bree pushed Adam into the pool. *Bree called Adam a "loved one". *Bree said Adam looked great. Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med *Adam saved Bree. *Bree thought she and Adam were helpful as a team. *Adam wanted to high five Bree. *Adam used his blast wave when Bree told him to. *Bree said Adam was way stronger than Crusher. Space Elevator * Adam and Bree helped Perry work off her meatloaf. * Bree and Adam were listening behind the door together. Bionic Action Hero *When Bree said that it was all her fault, Adam told her that she should notice no one was denying it. *Bree said that Chase might die, and Adam said that it wouldn't have happened if she didn't fall in love with Troy. *Adam helped Bree get back up. *When Adam tried to wake Chase up, Bree pulled him back. *Adam was the last and most reluctant one to want to destroy her and Troy. *Adam ran over to Bree to help her up. One of Us * Bree and Adam didn’t think there was a chance the person on the internet was a girl. *Adam and Bree were looking at the tablet Bree was holding. * When Adam said he was going to get a poncho, Bree grabbed him and pulled him back. * When Adam said he was going to get google's, Bree took his arms and pulled Adam back. * Adam told Bree she was right about them not dying. * Adam thought Bree was cute. * Bree and Adam told each other things they wanted to do before they died * When Bree said she was going to invite her friends from high school, Adam told her she didn’t have any, and Bree replied that she did, but she didn’t bring them around the guys. * Bree told Adam that she was having her party in the training area, and Adam said that he was trying to break a record and she should respect his balloon boundaries. * Bree told Adam he had to get rid of the balloons for her party, and Adam told her no one would come. * Bree kicked balloons at Adam. * To cheer up Bree, Adam called all her friends to come to the party. * When Adam saw Bree was unhappy about her friends, Adam told her not to worry and he got her the next best thing. * Adam got Bree new friends so that she could have a party. * Bree was touched that Adam threw her a party and was happy that Adam loved her. * Adam told Bree that she should get the sheets and that he’ll cut out holes so they could be ghosts together. Space Colony *Adam tried to jump on Bree's back. *Bree cried when she thought that Adam had died. The Vanishing * Adam and Bree share their fifth hug. Bradam Polls Which Is The Cutest Bradam Moment? Mission: Mission Creek High, when Adam protects Bree by wrapping his arms around her. Air Leo, when Adam and Bree worked together. Other When Did You Start Shipping Bradam? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Why Do You Ship Bradam? They're so adorable! They're perfect! Which Is The Best Bradam Episode? Air Leo Perry 2.0 Other Quotes Bradam Fanon Shipper's Name *'Bradamers: '''It's the combination of Bradam and believers. Since Bree and Adam are bionic siblings, fans don't think Disney will put them together but they still believe in them, no matter what. Colors *'Gray:' It's the color of their mission suits in the first season. *'Blue:' They both wore blue in the episode The Jet-Wing. *'Yellow:' They often wear yellow, sometimes even together. *'Black:' It's the color of their new mission suits in Season 2+ and the color of their mentor t-shirts. *'White:' It's the color of their mentor suits. Places *'The Lab: They spent most of their childhood together in the lab. *'Mission Creek High:'They had many moments their high school. *'Davenport Bionic Academy: '''Bree and Adam are both mentors there. *'Mentor Quarters:'''Their new home. Food * '''Power Pellets: '''It's what they used to eat to activate their bionics. Sport *'''Cheerleading: They both wanted to be Cheerleaders in Air Leo, and they were both cheerleaders for their 'football team' in Commando App. *'Football': They both played football in Commando App. Songs *'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz - It shows that no matter what happens, they will never give up on each other. *'Butterflies' by Zendaya - It shows that there close and love each other. *'Love Song' by Taylor Swift - It shows that they love each other. *'Wouldn't Change A Thing' by Demi Lovato ft. Joe Jonas: It describes how they have their differences but wouldn't change a thing. *'Haven't Had Enough' by Marianas Trench: Adam teases Bree and she hasn't had enough. *'Na Na Na' by One Direction: It describes their love/arguing relationship. *'Nothing Without Love' by Max Schneider: They have a sweet and cute relationship that most people won't understand. *'They Don't Know About Us' by One Direction: It tells how they like to keep what they have between them by themselves. *'Corner' by Allie Moss: Adam and Bree help each other up when they fall down and hide together in the 'corner' until all the bad things have passed. A song centered about them being together always. *'Just A Dream' is a beautiful song which fits perfectly with the couple, as they cannot be together. Episodes *'Air Leo: '''Bree gets mad when Adam gets the spot on the cheer team and not her, so he quits and gets revenge on Stephanie for her. They also share their first hug when Leo makes a basket. *'Mission: Space: Bree goes out into space to save Adam and they hold hands when Bree rescues him. *Perry 2.0: In this episode, Bree helps Adam with his suspicion that Alaster is a bionic spy. *Hole In One: They share their second hug when they made the hole. *Spike's Got Talent:' Adam helps Bree with Owens sculpture after she ruins it. *'Bionic Showdown: Bree runs to Adam's side when he gets hurt, showing she cares about him. *Twas The Mission Before Christmas: When the aftershock comes, Adam holds Bree around him protectively, to protect her from the jolt. *Sink or Swim: They sat on the couch together really close and shared food. They were also very close throughout the episode, and Bree was really worried when Adam almost died. *Which Father Knows Best?: They both pranked Chase together. Also, Bree put her arm behind Adam's back. * '''Mission: Mission Creek High: '''Adam put his arms around Bree when Principal Perry almost ran into them with her new car. Also, Adam and Bree went on the mission alone. *Principal from Another Planet: They had their 3rd hug when Adam put his arms around Bree, shielding her from Perry. * 'The Jet-Wing: '''Adam catches Bree when she falls from exhaustion from working as Perry's servant. * 'Left Behind: ' Adam and Bree's fourth hug. * 'One of Us: Bree's friends ditch her party when she made a rude typo in her message (which Adam noticed), and Adam throws her a surprise party to make her feel better. * The Vanishing: Bradam's fifth hug. Number *'8:' Bree and Adam have 8 letters in their names combined. (4+4=8). *'4:' Adam and Bree both have 4 letters in their names. Bradam Trademarks Hugs Their first hug was in Air Leo. Their second hug was in Hole in One. Their third hug was in Principal from Another Planet. Their fourth hug was in Left Behind. Their fifth hug was in The Vanishing. Feelings/Actions * In Bionic Showdown, Marcus hurt Adam and Bree yelled "Adam!", showing she cares about him. Closet Physical Contact * Other than their group hugs, Bradam's closest physical contact was in Twas The Mission Before Christmas, where Adam protected Bree from the jolt and Mission: Mission Creek High, when Adam protected Bree by putting his arms around her so she wouldn't get hurt by Principal Perry's car. Bradam Facts * Bradam is supported by very many fans. * In the entire series, Bradam has many subplots together. * Bradam has a very close relationship/friendship. * Bradam first hugged in Air Leo. * Their second hug was in Hole In One * Their third hug was Principal from Another Planet * Their fourth hug was in Left Behind. * Their fifth hug was in The Vanishing. Our Bradamers Feel free to add yourself to the list! It doesn't matter if you ship Bradam romantically or platonically. #Supertess #Spencerboldmanfan4ever #ForeverBerglund #RaursllyG8r4ever27 #ShadowNinjaGirl #RachelGurl #Shaynene16 #1FrozenFan #Protector93 #Lucylovesyhu #Lia Brewer #Iloveadamdavenport #Bionicbella # Frozenletitgo # Ilovespencerboldman #Ilovechasedavenport # Parisberelcfan # Gravityfalls forever1010 # labratsbradam # officalspellishipper # Radiorebeldancer # Girlmeetsworldtrueblue # Mirandaflip # Lydia99 # Silly1! # Lizzie1995love # Emmi313 # Delaneydancer # Caseydereklove # Perfectdiasters # SandyBeach # MysteryGirlCaroline # PurpleManiac # Spencerboldman101 # SophieStar26 # SashaSalsa # TroubleMaker18 # Katherine1999 # Agentsimmons # KellyB8 # Hollywood World # KarateGirl3 # Labratgirl101 # LabRatsLoverForever # LabRatsLover19 # Rafael002 # KT5505 # HaterGirl13 # Andre132 # IvyLover1 # ghannelius90 # AdamDavenport4ever # StarWarsBioncGirl1156 # DeAndre10000 # AutieIsAwsum # FoxWolf1314 Bradam Image Gallery Bradam Video Gallery Bradam Fanfiction Gallery Bradam Userbox Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Sibling Pairings Category:Pairings with Bree Category:Pairings with Adam